Bargain Bonanza
Bargain Bonanza is a fan-made episode written by Rigsrigsrigs10918, CartoonLover, Disneydude15, and Magic-is-cute. Premise Kanashimi and her ancestors participate in a game show called Bargain Bonanza and are pitted against Team Cooler. Plot Part One (At the Farm Division, the sun is rising...) Saffron: (Narrating) Ah. the Puppy Pound's Farm division. a pound where peace and quiet is a 96% chance. On this day, I came to visit my ancestors with Cooler, my adopted siblings, Winky, Rosy, and Tony. (Cooler, the PoundRaizers, Winky, Rosy, and Tony enter.) Tony: So, how do feel about visiting your ancestors, Saffron? Saffron: I kinda feel excited. (grabs something from Her pocket and pulls out a photograph of Kanashimi, with Lucy, Rusty, Candy, Mandy, Andy, Randy, Tandy, and Sandy.) I wonder how they're doing...? Cooler: They're doing fine, Saffy. Tony: By the way, which name do you prefer: Kanashimi or Saffron? Saffron: I'm originally named Saffron, and I'm sticking with it. Good memories. (a flashback of Saffron looking at the sky as She sees Lucy and Rusty's Six pups starting to freeze, and She gives Her cape to keep the pups warm. The Pups smile and thanks her. The flashback ends) Good times. Tony: I'm sorry, Saffron. Saffron: what for? Tony: When I asked you which name you preferred, you sound kind of upset. (Hugging Saffron) I'm sorry if I insulted you. Saffron: Hey, It's okay. (Candy notices Saffron) Candy: Saffron. (tells Her siblings) Hey, everyone! Saffron's come back! (The Six pups swarm Saffron harmlessly.) Saffron: You Six have grown well. Where are Your parents? Sandy: Mom and Dad are currently at a unit auction, for Their anniversary tomorrow. They'll return tomorrow, too. Saffron: Your Parents' anniversary is tomorrow? Andy: Saffron, It's alright. Saffron: I didn't realize it was tomorrow. and I... (inhales and exhales.) Ok. I'll just draw something like Rusty and Lucy hit by Cupid's arrows at the neck and shoulder, and They'll remember Their first meeting in a thought cloud. Cooler: Saffron, I have a suggestion. Saffron: What's that? Cooler: DOGTV is hosting a new game show called Bargain Bonanza. Saffron: Bargain Bonanza? What's that? Cooler: Here. I'll show you.(Changes Saffron's TV channel to 15, where it shows contestants wearing silly costumes, winning prizes, and avoiding the Swooce.) That's Bargain Bonanza. Some of my friends and I are going to participate on the show. Would you like to participate? Saffron: If it means getting an Anniversary gift for Gramps and Granny, then Yes. so long as These Six come along. Candy: Really, Saffron? Tony: But You'll each need a silly costume, and try to be original as possible. what will You dress as, Cooler? Cooler: Probably as a Kabuki actor. All I need to do is get six more of my friends and I'm good to go. What are you going to dress up as, Saffy? Saffron: I was saving money in hope of making these costumes for the Pups beside Me in the event that a video game convention would be near the farm division. (shows pictures of Candy as a Jester, Andy as a Renaissance Painter, Mandy as a martial artist, Randy as a Mad Scientist, Tandy as an Angel, and Sandy as a Space Alien Pup.) Ta-da! (To the Six pups.) and I'd like Your input. Tandy: Sure, but what are you gonna dress up as? Saffron: I'm thinking... a Mobster. (singing) with a cool-looking fedora. Candy: Saff, Did You just sing? Saffron: Sorry. I got carried away. Cooler: Might I suggest a Opera Ghost? while holding a Keyboard and a hot dog tray? Saffron: You know... That's comedic! It's settled! Opera Ghost it is. Cooler: Your Gramps and Granny will be real surprised to see You and the others on TV. Saffron: Word! but what's so bad about a-- what do You call them, a Swatch? Cooler: It's a Swooce, Saffron. Saffron: Oh. What's a Swooce? Cooler: It's like You're given a Birdhouse Tree, or a trip to see the Mole People, or-- (Whopper pops out from behind Cooler.) Whopper: going to outer space to beat the Toast Men of Zura 5-- Cooler: Whopper... Saffron: No, Cooler. Hear Him out. Whopper: Or maybe foiling a plot by a secret agent from Milwaukee! Yeah! Darius: (Aside) Eight dog years old and he has yet to grow up. (To Whopper) Say, how did you get here? Whopper: Just thought I'd stop by. Saffron: (to the Six Pups) I hope Your parents won't mind Me taking You to a TV studio for You to win Cash and Prizes for them. Tandy: I'll go ask mommy and daddy through telephone. (Tandy rushes off.) Saffron: Good idea. I don't want them to get worried. Oh! Tandy! I don't think We should tell Your Mom or Dad that We're getting an Anniversary gift. I'm hoping to make it a surprise. But You can tell them, that I've come to visit and watch over You. Candy: I suppose. Saffron: And the Bargain Game show comes on in 3 Hours. and We must get there as early as possible. Sandy: Okay. Cooler: I'll ask Holly if I can participate on the game show. Saffron: We'll meet You at the-- Which TV station? Cooler: DOGTV Studios. Good luck. Saffron: How will We get there You may ask? This! (Reveals Her Plastic Orb.) One of Howler's child-safe experiments, the Pup Orb, which can Make You safe as You roll along having fun. One per pup. Have fun! (The Six pups go inside each orb, and roll along as They follow the gang.) Tony: Say, where'd you get that toy? Saffron: I told You, Howler made that, exclusively for the Younger pups. safety reasons. Tony: Sorry. I got distracted by one of Whopper's silly stories that I fell asleep. Saffron: Now, then, We'll wait for Your group to come along, as We save a spot for You in Line. (Later, Saffron and the pups are standing outside DOGTV studios. Cooler, Marcus, Antonio, Winky, Sarge, Elaine, and Momo enter, wearing various costumes.) Saffron: Cooler! Everyone! Over here! Sarge: Hey, Saffron. Marcus: Nice costumes. Saffron: We appreciate it. Now, to wait for the doors to open. (Momo's stomach is growling. Momo tugs Marcus' pant leg.) Marcus: I'm sorry, my boy. (Gives Momo a bagel) Here you go. (Momo then eats his bagel.) Marcus: We were in such a rush, we didn't stop for a bite to eat. Saffron: Hey. Hey! The Doors are opening! Let's go! (Everyone goes inside.) Cooler: Well, Saffy, break a leg. Saffron(shocked): WHAT?! Winky: That means good luck in show business talk. Saffron: Well, I can't literally. Cooler: Well, you see, it's bad luck to say "good luck" when you're on stage. That's why performers and actors say "break a leg". Saffron: Heh. Sure. (thinking) I'll never understand theater talk. (A stage hand enters.) Stage hand: Oh, so you must be the new contestants. The first 200 of you, Follow me please. (Cooler's posse and other audience members rush inside.) (Inside the studio, Cooler and friends are backstage. The game's host enters.) Host: So, you must be the new contestants, am I right? My name is Takeshi V. Starr, better known as T. V. Starr. Pleased to meet you. Now, let's determine Our First Four Competitors Row 3, Seat 26! (A Girl Tortoiseshell Cat dressed as a Disco Vampire Comes onstage) Row 5, Seat 19! (Cooler gets up and comes onstage) Row 2, Seat 9! (Saffron comes onstage.) And finally, Row 4, Seat 5! (A young woman dressed as a Hick comes onstage.) Now that there's Four of You. To determine who gets what, We have the Lucky Lottery Ball Machine. and there's eight buttons. what will pop out is a ball of a certain color. three black balls are Swooches, Two red ones mean this. Announcer: (a curtain reveals A Giant Gift Card) It's a Ubid Gift card worth $2,000! Starr: and If You get a blue Ball, there's two by the way. You'll get this! Announcer: (a Curtain reveals a Recreation Room) Your own Game Room! You'll win an 100-game Arcade Machine, a Billiard Table, and a Game Sphere 2 with 20 Games of Your choice. and it's worth $5,284! Starr: and If You manage to get the Yellow ball, You'll be playing for this! Announcer: (A curtain reveals a Car) You might win the Epsilon LR! complete with seating for five, MP3 player, and maximum safety features. and It's worth $14,263. Good Luck! Starr: Ok. time to play Lucky Lottery! (To the Tortoiseshell Cat) Melissa, I selected you first pick any number between 1 and 8. Melissa: Um... Five? Starr: Panel Five. (a Red Ball comes down.) You win the Gift Card! Stay here as I ask Cooler to try His luck. (Cooler is starting to look nervous.) Cooler: I choose... I choose... Three. (A Red Ball comes down.) Starr: Good Job! You also got the gift card! Saffron, You're next. Saffron: How about... Eight? (A Blue Ball comes down.) I got the Recreation Room! Starr: Correct! Fauna, You're last. Fauna: Number One? (A Black Ball falls) Starr: Oh, No! A Swooce! Sorry, Fauna. I guess it's back to Your seat. Good try. (Fauna goes back to her seat.) Well, Well. One disappointed contestant is gone, Three Lucky Candidates left. You may have missed out on the Car. it was hidden in Number Six. But I'll let You individually exchange what You got for The Big Crate. The Clue is Books. It could be a Bookcase, a Gift Card of a bookstore or perhaps a Giant Book. Melissa, Cooler, Saffron, do You want it? Melissa/Cooler/Saffron: No. Starr: Ok. You don't win This. (The Big Crate is opened as there's a collection of cardboard books) Announcer: You did not win a collection of Swooce Books! (Melissa, Cooler and Saffron sigh with relief.) Starr: Nice work! You keep the prizes. and You can go back to Your seats. (Melissa, Cooler and Saffron return to Their seats.) Now, I need a duo. (Selects Momo and Marcus) Come on down! Ah. A Reaper a Robotic Ninja. Very original. Marcus: Okay, Starr. We're ready! Starr: and how well do You think alike? the both of You will have a wall between You in the voting booth of ideals. And You'll silently confirm which Box You want The Red Box, It says "for the Obsessed" or the Green Box, and says "for the Excited" and they are... Announcer: You might Win a choice between A Collection of Comic Books featuring Captain Canine from the 1970s to Now, including Rare Comics. Worth $2,727. OR! a Theme Park Party for You and 29 of Your friends and ride the Underworld Roller Coaster, Which can make Your Hair turn white from fright. Worth $2,903. You each Make Your decisions on a piece of Paper and give it to Me. and not to speak with Your partner. Marcus: Nice. When do Momo and I start? Starr: Just write down what You want. If Your answers match, You win the prize. Category:Fan made episodes Category:Fan Fiction Category:What If's